death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Ness VS Sans (OMM)
It's an RPG fight! Two of the most well known characters from EarthBound and Undertale fight it out in a 60 second brawl! Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!!!! GO! 'Fight' It was a beautiful day. It was snowing outside. Ness was walking through a forest, smiling triumphantly. "Wow, we beat Giygas!" Suddenly, a flash of light appeared, and Sans the skeleton was standing there. "If you keep going where you are going right now, you're gonna have a BAD TIME here." Ness was startled at the appearance of the skeleton. "Uhh.. I'm just passing through." Sans eerily smiled. "Well, around these parts, we kill humans for their souls. And we need just one more to break open the barrier that keeps us monsters ''sealed. I'll bet you can see where this is going. So, nothing personal kid, but I'm gonna have to kill ya." Ness realized that he'd have to fight his way out. He stood his ground and reached for his baseball bat. '''Triumph OR DIE!!!' ENGAGE!!! 60... Ness rushed at Sans, but Sans quickly dodged out of the way. "Heh" Sans then threw a bone at Ness, hitting him square in the back. Ness jumped back and his fingertips tarted to glow. "PK FIRE!" Sans threw another bone Ness's way and they both exploded on contact with each other. Sans then summoned a Gaster Blaster Ness's way and it fired a huge LASER BEEEAAAM!!! Ness: OH SHOOT!! Ness quickly dodged out of the way and kicked the Gaster Blaster away, where it exploded into a boulder. 50... Ness started to spark. Electricity was bouncing off of him. Sans was confused. Sans: Ok, I'm confuzzled. Ness: PK THUNDER!! A sparking electric ball was created. Ness quickly guided it and....hit himself with it?? He zoomed at Sans incredibly fast! Sans got out of the way. Ness stopped and turned around. Sans threw around 10 rows of 8 bones at Ness. Ness saw this and reacted quick. As the rows of bones came at Ness, the PSI Child started to run on them! He then got ready to slam his baseball bat on Sans!! But Sans quickly dodged and sent another bone at Ness. Sans: I will get your soul! Ness started to glow green. A large green swirling ball of light appeared near Ness and Sans. Ness: PK FLASH!!! The green ball exploded, causing a large blinding light everywhere. 30... Ness charged at Sans once more, but the Skeleton summoned 8 new "Gaster Blasters". Then, as if one, they all fired their laser beams. Ness quickly used PSI Shield to block the lasers. They all ricocheted off into the sky, and some trees. Ness quickly kicked one away into 2 others and they too crashed into a boulder. The 5 remaining Blasters charged at Ness. Ness rushed at them and punched one away. The second charged at Ness, but met its end with a crushing baseball bat blow (alliteration be damned). Ness destroyed the rest of them with PK Rockin'. Sans: Aw man you killed all my Gaster Blasters. 20.... Sans summoned 100 or something bones and froze Ness with Telekenisis. He threw them all at Ness, hitting him over and over and over and over and over again. Ness fell to the ground. But he started to glow green. He had used PSI Lifeup, which restores health. Sans threw another bone, for good measure,but is was disentegrated by a PK Thunder ball. Ness than teleported up into the sky. Sans: What's he DOING?! Ness began to glow blue. Ness: PK STARSTORM!!!! Suddenly, comets engulfed in blue flame began to rain down from the sky and caused explosions everywhere. Raging fires all around began to crop up all over the forest. Ness landed back on the ground. But SANS APPEARED RIGHT BEHIND HIM!!! 10.. Sans summend all of his energy he had left, and created 1000 bones and 50 Gaster blasters. He was ready to fire them all at once.He did!! A huge explosion appeared from the forest. Sans smiled triumphantly. 5.. But.. Ness had teleported away!! 4.. He appeared behind Sans Sans: OH SHI- 3... Ness then used one last PSI ability! Ness:PK FREEZE!!! 2... Sans was frozen in a block of ice! 1.. Ness slammed with his baseball bat, using all his might and shattered Sans' frozen body into a million pieces!!! K.O!!!!!! Ness got up and walked away from the forest. Winner This melee's winner is.... Ness!!! Category:Mother VS Underttale OMMs Category:What if OMMs Category:RPG Themed OMMs Category:Sharaku Jr.